


Ancient Man

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex, bad jokes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @idabbleincrazy ‘s 1st blogiversary! Using the song prompt for Gabriel, Ancient Man, and the dialogue prompt for Sam, “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”-----Shrugging, Gabriel gestured towards the front door with an axe in hand. “I can’t magic them re-dead right now, so we gotta dig them out of the floorboards.”“And we can’t set fire to the whole house why?”Gabriel rolled his eyes, but couldn’t contain his grin. He’d rub off on Sam yet. “Because then we’d have to dig up a whole house worth of debris to get to the bodies, and the ghosts would be even angrier?”





	Ancient Man

Sam looked up at the very haunted mansion and then back down at Gabriel. “You’re sure?”

Shrugging, Gabriel gestured towards the front door with an axe in hand. “I can’t magic them re-dead right now, so we gotta dig them out of the floorboards.”

“And we can’t set fire to the whole house why?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but couldn’t contain his grin. He’d rub off on Sam yet. “Because then we’d have to dig up a whole house worth of debris to get to the bodies, and the ghosts would be even angrier?”

Sam shouldered the shovel and sighed regretfully. “Yeah, there’s just a lot of them.”

Leaning down, Gabriel picked up the bag sitting next to him and started for the door. “Yup. You picked the hunt, remember?”

Sam followed after, snagging his own bag along the way. “I thought it was just a haunting, not a serial killer burial ground.”

“A cult, but close enough.” Gabriel pushed open the front door slowly, iron axe at the ready. He might not die from it, but pain was pain and angry ghosts could still dish that out. He’d have prefered Sam going first, but he played point in these situations. He might not be able to actively be an Angel, but he could still sense ghosts better than the rest of them. He cautiously stepped into the entryway, not sensing anything nearby. Lowering the axe, he gestured for Sam to follow. According to Sam’s research and roughly what he could feel, the remains were under the floorboards in the back parlor, which was past the sweeping staircase and down the hall across from the dining room. Sam’s ability to make the internet give him anything, including blueprints, was infinitely fascinating to Gabriel, who could still remember having to go down to the government office of choice to even get a copy, and that’s if the building’s owner decided to put it on file. Of course that was also when he could just appear wherever he wanted and wouldn’t have even bothered trying to get rid of ghosts in the first place.

Sam was on constant guard, unable to sense anything other than cold spots as a human. That was another thing, his ability to just go into a situation pretty much blind and still come out on top. Gabriel couldn’t help the grin towards Sam as they headed deeper into the building. Dumbass hero complex who didn’t even think he was a hero. He earned an odd look in return for the grin, but Sam for some reason trusted him enough to keep following.

Pausing at the doorway, Gabriel felt around. He could feel the ghosts’ attachment to the area, but they still hadn’t shown up yet. A lesser hunter would be relieved, but he and Sam were on edge. They should have seen someone by now. Sam shook his head. “I don’t like this.”

“Me either.” Gabriel stepped into the room anyway, trying to figure out what was wrong. Still nothing, not even when he concentrated. Ugh, this felt so very much like a trap, but upset ghosts weren’t that smart, at least not normally. He could see the same thought process on Sam’s face too. “But it’s… safe?” He winced.

Sam just sighed and stepped inside, setting his bag down to go through it. “Just start axing I guess. I’ll get everything ready.”

Gabriel spun the axe in a practice spin. “Be on guard. I’m pretty sure this’ll stir ‘em up.” He brought the axe down with a crack, digging deep into the wood. Strength was another thing he got to keep thankfully. As he pulled the axe free, his senses started to scream at him. They were surrounded by the dead. “They’re heeEEeere.”

The first thing Sam pulled out of the bag as Gabriel swung was his shotgun, already feeling the cold prickle his skin. He raised the gun outward, unable to see anything yet. “This sucks.”

Gabriel laughed, swinging at the floor again. The cold was deepening, too much too fast. His chuckle died quickly as he sped up his own pace. “Not sure they’re human anymore.”

“Damnit.” Sam swore, backing a little closer to Gabriel, still at the ready. He knew it had been a cult, they had researched the hell out of it, but he had been positive the whole thing had just disbanded. The low rumble that he could hear and even start to feel belied the truth. They might just have died here to whatever they had been worshiping. “Are you sure here is still right?”

Gabriel set the axe down, having gotten a big enough hole to put his hand in. He pulled, yanking up the planking easily. “Yeah. If anything the feeling is stronger.” He tugged another piece free and looked down. “Shit.”

“What?” Sam figited, having to yell. Whatever it was still hadn’t shown itself and the sound and cold was only getting worse.

Gabriel held up the planking, showing the markings underneath. “Remind me to look before I axe next time. This place is about to be hell.” He gestured with the planking at the hole he made. “The bodies are at least unburied?”

Sam just stared at Gabriel for a long moment before shoving the bag over. “Hurry up and burn it!”

“Right, right.” Gabriel dug around in the bag for the gas and salt and poured them liberally down the hole. “This’ll get the ghosts, but I think those are the only things between us and the thing coming.” He readied the lighter. “I can’t tell what it is, but it’s big.”

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.” There wasn’t any activity he could actually see except the condensation from his mouth in the cold. Sam was well and truly blind in this situation.

“Is that even possible?” Gabriel laughed as he dropped the lighter in the hole. “No really, like, would I have to set fire to my own ass to put you to rest?” He hopped away as the flames spouted out of the floor. He pushed at Sam towards the door, all senses spread, searching for the oncoming danger. They’d fight better outside rather than trapped in a burning building. “Come on, hurry up!” The pressure was building behind his eyeballs, trying to suppress his angelic nature. It tasted eldritch.

Sam booked it to the front door, his long legs getting himself easily a head start from Gabriel. If what he was feeling was right, the thing was _eating_ the spirits. Crap. Aaaand the doors were starting to close, of course. Sam turned at the doorway, catching one of the doors to keep it open. He slid past Sam, yanking him along and out of the way of the slamming doors. “Don’t _do_ that!”

Sam got his feet under him and hurried out a few feet from the steps. “You needed to get out too!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning back to the house to watch the smoke billow. “Yeah, you think a door could stop me?” He nudged Sam with an elbow and a grin. “I gotta live for you to haunt me, right?” The grin fell as he felt the growing power. “Yeah, I did a dumb.”

“What?” Sam looked down in confusion at Gabriel. “It’s burning, right?”

Sighing, Gabriel let his angel blade drop from his sleeve. “Yeah, and so is the ward keeping that thing asleep.” He shrugged a bit, meeting Sam’s eyes. “And I broke it with the axe in the first place.”

The smoke was starting to coalesce into something other than burning wood. Sam knelt and dug through his bag. “Well, what’s it weak to?”

Gabriel shut his eyes and took a long slow breath, feeling out the thing. Sam was nice enough not to blame him. Probably understood he was blaming himself enough as it was. “Honestly? Not much. Dropping it in the nearest wormhole would do wonders.” He earned a small glare for that reminder, which he supposed he deserved. “It should be limited to the space of this house. I think.”

“You _think_?” Sam barked out a rough laugh. “Sounds like we don’t want to let it live anyway.” He tucked a spare angel blade into his belt and hiked the shotgun up again, aiming roughly for the odd shape that was growing in the doorway. “Any ideas?”

Gabriel watched as the black started to solidify into something dark and tentacled. It at least fetched up against some sort of barrier, but by the purple glow he knew was witch magic which wouldn’t hold it for very long. He could already see the cracks forming. He sighed and looked up at Sam, trying to think of an answer to give. It’s power was already beyond a human’s ability to control, and maybe a witch could banish it again like the one who had sealed it in the first place. He had only gotten a glimpse of the markings on the underside of the floor, but they looked like a counterspell to whatever had been done on the topside. It had been a war from within the cult or something and all he had done was restart the stopped ritual.

He rubbed his hands together and stepped forward. “Looks like I gotta fix my mistake.” He was alarmingly low on power, but he still had a reserve or two to burn through yet. He raised his hand up with a flourish and a quick snap. The creature crumpled into itself and an unholy screech echoed out from the doorway. The thing imploded, disappearing, and with it the oppressive feeling and cold, leaving the mild temperature of fall to settle in again. “Like I said, a wormhole.” Gabriel turned with a wink and grin. 

Then collapsed.

“Gabriel!” Sam dropped down next to him, rolling him over. “Come on man, don’t do this.” Gabriel was unresponsive. Sam felt for a pulse, for a breath, any sign of life. Nothing. “Fuck.” He didn’t know if it would do anything for an angel, but he started CPR anyway. _One, two, three_... He counted out the chest compressions, feeling the panic infuse himself. He nearly lost him back in apocalypse world, he wasn’t about to lose again. Tilt the head, pinch the nose, _breathe_. Back to compressions. “Come on…”

It was on the fourth breath when the lips under his moved in response. He started to sit back up but found arms keeping him from going only so far. Gabriel grinned up at him. “Heya Samsquatch. Didn’t know you cared.”

Sam huffed in annoyance, but offered an exasperated smile. “Thought you died again, so I tried CPR.”

“Little ol’ me? Dead? Nah. Woulda thought you’d learn that by now. Just, uh, tired.” Gabriel winked, still not quite releasing Sam, but not forcefully holding him down anymore. “Also, I don’t have to breathe, you know that right?” He freed an arm to tap Sam’s nose.

Rolling his eyes, Sam lifted Gabriel’s arm from around his neck. “I panicked.” He stood up, helping Gabriel to his feet. “I can’t haunt your ass if you die first.”

Gabriel stretched, taking a moment to inventory himself. Physically fine, but his power… Well, there went whatever reserves he had for just in case. Just the barest touch of grace to keep him Angel left. Greeeat. No wonder he blacked out. He looked back up at Sam. At least it was for a good cause. Grinning, he replied, “I mean, technically. Once I die the body becomes a physical object, therefore hauntable.” He reached out and patted Sam’s arm in answer to the glare he was getting. “I know, I know. Gotta live forever for you, right?”

Sam half shrugged, not looking directly at Gabriel as he answered, the panic finally dropping away to concern. “Preferably.”

Oh ho, now that was something. Gabriel leaned in with a grin. “Does someone have a _cruuush_?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he turned to the car. “I _will_ punch you.”

“Oooo yes, gimme a smack.” Gabriel made kissy-noises to compliment his pun as he trailed after Sam. “Or I should say give me another one.”

At the car Sam turned suddenly, grabbing Gabriel’s shirt-front roughly. He nearly growled his next words. “I thought you died and all you can do is joke.”

The sharp grin faded into a soft, surprised smile, his eyes meeting Sam’s. “Sorry. Defense mechanism.” Gabriel rested a hand on Sam’s, which was still gripping his shirt tightly. “If it helps, I didn’t want you to die either.”

Sam’s hand loosened it’s death grip, though he didn’t quite let go of Gabriel. He took a slow breath, then shook his head ruefully. “I hate to point this out, but I’m pretty sure humans are easier to bring back than Archangels.”

Gabriel laughed and lightly tugged Sam’s fingers from his shirt, entwining them instead with his own. “Sure, but I think the world as a whole is even harder.” He lightly kissed the back of Sam’s hand. “But I’ll keep that in mind in the future.”

Sam looked past Gabriel back at the burning wreckage that was the house, squeezing Gabriel’s hand in return. “That bad, huh?”

Gabriel gave a nonchalant shrug. “Nearly. Something else might have stopped it, but we’d both be gone by then.” He was starting to get distracted from the conversation, finding the fact Sam wasn’t pulling away so much more interesting. He truly, honestly hadn’t known Sam cared. He edged a little closer, setting Sam’s hand on the back of his neck. “Glad we’re here, ya know?” He added a little wink to that.

Sam huffed out a laugh, looking down into Gabriel’s amused eyes. “Me too.” He pulled him close into a tight hug, resting his lips on Gabriel’s head in a soft, prolonged kiss. “...me too.”

Not exactly what Gabriel had been aiming for, but he wasn’t about to complain. He let Sam have his moment, but after about a minute or two he really couldn’t help himself. His hands began to wander up the loose shirts, hunting down skin to touch. Gabriel could feel another exasperated laugh ruffle his hair and he tilted his head up to grin sheepishly. “Sorry?”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t be.” He lightly kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “I like you for you.”

“Good.” Gabriel surged forward, pushing Sam against the car and getting enough surprise to snag a kiss without having to free his hands to pull Sam down to his level. Those hands instead ran up his back, touching as much skin as possible.

Sam nearly pulled away at the sudden movement, but then took it in stride. He met Gabriel’s lips with just as much passion, one hand working its way into his hair. Gabriel broke the kiss to pepper more down Sam’s throat. Sam laughed in soft surprise. “I’d never have thought this...”

Gabriel bit in answer, following it with a lick. “Yeah, don’t think right now, please.” He added a lighter nip on the part of the collarbone he could reach. “Just feel.” His hands tried pushing everything off over Sam’s head, which didn’t exactly work.

Sam laughed again and worked his jacket off his shoulders while Gabriel buried himself under his shirt to kiss at his chest. He could feel his fingers trace the tattoo there before trailing lower to tweak at a nipple. Sam’s movements hiccuped as he shivered, suddenly finding the removal of the plaid a bit more difficult. He managed eventually, but it was especially hard when Gabriel decided to use his mouth too. He was just the right height for it.

All was left was the t-shirt, and Sam pushed at Gabriel to get out from it so he could remove it. That earned him a pout, which changed into an approving grin as he pulled it over his head. Before Gabriel could resume his efforts, Sam reached out to tug on his shirts this time.

Gabriel paused to look down at himself. “Clothes are stupid.” As he wrestled with his own layers, Sam opened the door to the back seat. It wasn’t as wide as the impala, but Sam had done this in a car before. Cramped but doable. He turned back just in time to get pushed down to sit at the edge of the seat. Gabriel stole his lips again, hands running through his hair this time. “Love your hair.”

Sam used the words to deepen the kiss, exploring Gabriel’s mouth. It was electrifyingly sweet somehow, but he wasn’t complaining. Gabriel gave as good as he got, letting his tongue roll against the invasion, sucking as if it wasn’t just a tongue he had in his mouth. Sam couldn’t help the needy noise at the feel, and Gabriel grinned against his lips for that.

Gabriel pushed Sam down to lay across the back seat, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. Sam entwined his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, wanting to touch more but not wanting to stop him. He could feel the soft smile against his skin while Gabriel’s hands worked at his pants. He could feel as much as hear the hum of approval as Gabriel pulled him out, already very hard. “You want me that badly, don’t you?”

Sam nodded before realizing Gabriel wasn’t really looking at his face, and managed a low, stuttery, “Y-Yes,” his fingers flexing against Gabriel’s scalp.

“Good.” Gabriel took a long, slow lick along the underside of his dick, relishing the feel of the heated flesh against his tongue. His movements stilled at the top.

Sam looked down in confusion until the sound of distant sirens reached his ears. All the wonderful tension relaxed with a “Damnit.” He looked past Gabriel at the merrily burning building that they had somehow forgotten.

Gabriel sighed against the skin he had just finally been able to taste. “Fire truck.” He stood up and helped haul Sam to a standing position. He wasted a moment admiring the view before sadly turning to collect their gear and clothes, tossing them in the vacated back seat. He pointed at Sam. “We are so not done.”

Sam dug out the keys from his pocket, a little off kilter at the sudden change. He grinned ruefully down at Gabriel before heading to the drivers side. “No, we’re not.” 

They piled into the car, still shirtless for expediency's sake, and headed in a direction away from the approaching sirens. Gabriel was good for about a quarter mile, but soon leaned into Sam’s space, his lips starting to trace the muscle definition in Sam’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for a hand to begin to explore the terrain of his stomach, fingers trailing the edge of his jeans.

Sam tried to split his attention between Gabriel’s wandering hands and the road, quickly deciding he needed to find a good, empty place to pull over. He was finding driving more and more difficult as those nimble fingers worked his button and zipper open again. “Gabriel…” All he got in return was a grin as Gabriel’s hand slid into his boxers where he was still half-hard from their activities before. “I’m trying to drive here.” His actions belied his weak protest, as he adjusted the way he was sitting for easier access.

“Yeah, maybe you should stop.” Gabriel lightly nipped at Sam’s bicep as his hand stroked, getting him to full again.

“Trying.” Sam lifted his arm to try and move Gabriel, but instead just gave him room to move in more. Why he had even thought he could move an archangel that didn’t want to, Sam wasn't sure. He kept scanning the side of the road for a drive that didn’t have a house on it, yet still decent cover.

In the meantime Gabriel decided his hands weren’t enough. Sam, for the sake of his legs, actually has the seat pushed back pretty far, giving Gabriel some decent room to work with. He leaned over, his lips wrapping around his tip, teasing.

“Gabriel,” Sam practically growled, thankfully, finally finding a good turn off. He dug a hand into Gabriel’s hair in a vain attempt at keeping him still while he made the turn. It only partly worked. He stopped moving, but nearly purred, sending shivers through Sam. It made his turning radius crap and he nearly missed the drive, but he managed to wrangle the car into a copse of trees nearby. He threw it into park and cut the engine roughly, feeling the chuckle from Gabriel. His mild ire quickly dissipated with a swirl of Gabriel’s tongue.

Gabriel sat back up with one last, long lick. “The front seat sucks for this. You gotta blanket or something?”

“Uh.” Sam ran a hand through his hair, his attempts at remembering thwarted by the growing grin on Gabriel’s face. It wasn’t the impala so he didn’t know on instinct. “I think we have a towel?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Whatever works, just not in here.” He shoved at Sam’s shoulder as he hopped out of the passengers side.

Sam rolled his eyes in response, getting out and digging in the trunk for what he could remember. It was one of those ‘bath sheets’ that were big enough for his taller frame. He offered it up to Gabriel.

“Nice!” Gabriel took it and easily flipped it out to lay perfectly on the grass. He grinned up at Sam and sat right in the center. His eyes roamed appreciatively along Sam’s body and his pants that he hadn’t bothered to close. He patted the towel between his knees. “Care to join me?”

Sam knelt roughly where Gabriel had patted, leaning over and stealing Gabriel’s lips. The angle forced Gabriel to use his arms for balance, letting Sam’s hands to do what they wanted, and he wanted to explore the body beneath him. Gabriel had been on the offense before, so he hadn’t had the chance to just touch yet. His fingers skated along skin, learning Gabriel’s sensitive spots. Judging by the sounds escaping into his mouth, the tailbone, shoulder blades, and collar bone got the best noises.

Gabriel let his arms give, pulling Sam off balance and down with him. He ran his fingers in Sam’s hair with a grin. “You’re a tease.” He rolled his hips, pressing his hardness against Sam’s. 

Sam grinned back, kissing him again. He tugged on the button on Gabriel’s pants, not as adept at doing it one handed but he eventually managed it. He wrapped his fingers around him, slowly finding the lines and edges, learning this part as much as the rest of his body.

Letting his head fall back, Gabriel reveled in Sam touch. It didn’t take long though before he wedged his hands between them, reaching for Sam who was just at the edge of his fingertips. He huffed in mild frustration and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, pulling him forward into his reach. Sam nearly lost his balance but caught himself. He had forgotten Gabriel was stronger than he was. Not that he cared, especially when those nimble fingers began to run along his length again. He sunk down further against Gabriel now that he remembered he could take his weight. This let him gather both their erections in his hand, Gabriel’s fingers intermixing with his own. He kissed Gabriel hard as he began to move, the friction between them making them both moan.

They rolled their hips slowly, enjoying every tiny movement and shift wrapped in the heat of their hands. Gabriel moves one of his hands higher, fingers collecting their precum and pushing it between their hands. The added slickness smoothed out their movements, creating a more delicious feeling.

Sam leaned down, teeth grazing Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel softly groaned in his ear, their hips and hands working in time. “I...I want,” Gabriel’s breath hitched, “you to… think about home, and…and fucking me proper.”

“Gabriel...I,” Sam moaned, unable to finish that thought out loud. He very badly wanted that. The heat at the mental image washed over him and he ground his hips down sharply, coming hard to future promises.

Gabriel could feel Sam pulsing against him as he came and the warmth land on his stomach. He wasn’t far behind, his own seed mixing with Sam’s. He kissed at Sam’s ear, getting Sam to turn and kiss roughly back. They’re hands stayed intertwined as they rode through the aftershocks, the harsh kisses slowly softening to longer and lingering.

Sam pulled his hand free first, getting his weight off his other elbow. He stayed pressed against Gabriel though, loathe to stop touching. Gabriel, of course, was the first to speak. “I haven’t come like that in centuries.”

Sam pulled back just enough to give him an incredulous look. “I thought you were all about the porn stars.”

Laughing, Gabriel stole a kiss. “Yeah, but there’s so much production involved. You…” He couldn’t help the soft smile. “I apparently only need you.”

“I…” Sam stared a long moment, trying to process that. A simple statement but it held all the world behind it. All he really could do was kiss him softly. “Thank you.”

Gabriel returned the kiss easily, the smile slowly turning into his mischievous smirk. “We should do this again. Frequently.”

“Fine with me.” Sam couldn’t help his own grin this time. Carefully sitting up, he lightly kept a hand on Gabriel to keep him laying. Snagging a corner of the towel, he used it to mop up their mess as best as he could, then helped Gabriel sit up. He stole another kiss. 

“Good.” Gabriel took a different corner to try and clean them a bit more and keep his hands busy. “I… We…” He huffed a little at his inability to choose words, frowning a bit in frustration. Emotions and words never mixed well with himself.

Sam sat back, watching Gabriel get more awkward. Worry blossomed, and he wondered where Gabriel wanted to take this. He honestly hadn’t put much thought into this yet with how impulsive they had been, but he was pretty sure he wanted more than just sex. “Hey.” He placed a hand on Gabriel’s, stilling his motion. “Talk to me.”

Gabriel grinned ruefully. “For once I suck at words.” He turned his hand over to grasp Sam’s. Squeezing their hands, he nodded to himself. “I want…” He sighed and looked up into Sam’s eyes. “Can we be an _us_? I guess…” He floundered at Sam’s laugh.

“Yeah, I understand. All the normal words don’t fit do they?” Sam grinned in relief and stood up, hauling Gabriel up with him. “I mean, is it ‘dating’ for a hunter and archangel? ‘Going steady’ maybe?” He faked a scandalous look and leaned in to whisper, “Engaged?”

Gabriel snorted and swatted at Sam’s arm. “Look, you got me to admit I care, don’t push it.” The grin belied his words. He was ecstatic they were on the same page.

Laughing, Sam pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. “Let’s start with, I really like being with you.”

Gabriel snuggled against Sam as best he could, enjoying the touch of skin. “I really like you too.” He let his fingers wander again, though this time with light fingertips.

“Hey now!” Sam squirmed out of their hug and turned to the car with a laugh. “If you’re going to start that, it’s time to head home.”

Gabriel mock pouted, catching his shirts that Sam threw at him. “Fiiiine.” The pout disappeared into a grin as he pulled his shirt on over his head. “Home is where the lube is.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he tugged his jacket on and threw the towel in the back. “Get in the car, smartass.”

“Smartass am I?” He sat down in the passenger's seat. “Hmmm what else can I say…” He tapped his chin in dramatic thought.

Sam sunk into the driver's seat, shaking his head with a smile. “Nothing. You’re fine. Promise.”

Gabriel brightened with a grin. “Got one! How about you can haunt my ass when we get home?”

Laughing, Sam backed out to the street and started down the road towards the bunker. “Promise?”

Gabriel winked in response. “Promise.” He offered his hand to Sam, who took it. It was the last thing he thought would have come from this hunt, but it was the best thing that had happened in a long while. All they needed to do was the self sacrificing Winchester thing and the emotions could flow. Yeah, he needed to practice talking about that stuff before it got him killed. Again. He smiled softly st Sam, who was paying attention to the road and getting them home safely. They both needed to live a whole lot longer, and would if Gabriel had any say.


End file.
